


Bad Cake

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone forgets about Seth's birthday, except for Dean, who made a shitty cake filled with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: magine person A has an awful birthday and everyone forgets. When they get home, they discover person B baked them a cake. Bonus: the cake is poorly made, but made with love.
> 
> I wrote this sleep-deprived and feeling ambrollins af. Should be one of the many ambrollins fics I write!! Enjoy!!

Seth drove in his car, hoping things would get better. It was his 29th birthday, and everyone had forgotten. He entered into the arena hoping that his co-workers would say some sort of “happy birthday” or something, but everyone greeted him casually. Even Roman, his own roommate, didn’t say anything. His boyfriend wasn’t at work, either. He was at home “sick”. 

To top everything off, Seth ended the practice with two bruises and a bleeding knee that stung like a bitch. He was happy to get home, he just wanted to cuddle with Dean and watch movies for the rest of the night. He blasted his music, and just drove. 

He pulled up into his driveway, and dragged himself into the front door, where a strange smell was coming from the kitchen.  
“Dean? Babe? Where are you?”  
“Fuck!” he heard Dean swear from the kitchen. Seth dropped his backpack, took off his shoes and walked into their kitchen. Dean was bent over, holding a cake pan.  
“Dean, what the hell are you--”  
“Happy birthday!” He shouted, coming over to Seth, hugging him. Seth smiled, Dean remembered. Dean pecked his boyfriend’s lips, and then held onto him again.  
“Thanks baby. You’re actually the only one who remembered.”  
Dean ruffled his eyebrows in confusion, “Not even Roman?” Seth shook his head.  
“My God, and he’s our roommate!”  
Seth chuckled, and peeked over Dean’s shoulder to see some sort of cake.  
“Oh yeah, I made cake. Just, leave it to cool off for a while, then we can eat some.” 

 

Dean and Seth sat on their couch, cuddling.  
“So Roman just completely ignored you?”  
“Well, no. But he did say hi.”  
“It’s alright, Sethie. I’d never ignore you.” Dean said, grabbing him closer and kissing the back of his neck. Seth groaned in pleasure, he liked this.  
“You’d never ignore me?”  
“Never. Unless you stop giving me blowjobs, then maybe I would ignore you.” Dean chuckled. Dean got up, “I think the cake’s cooled down.”

 

Seth closed his eyes. He was tired, but he should stay up for a while. Dean was telling Seth about a surprise that he had, and when Dean walked back in, Seth started laughing.  
“I baked! Also, I have presents!”  
Seth smiled, “Dean! Well, you’re getting extra tonight if you know what I mean.”  
Dean chuckled, and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.  
“Screw plates, I have two forks. Open your present.”  
Seth reached into the bag, and grabbed out one tissue paper-wrapped gift. Seth tore it open, revealing a beanie.  
“Another one!” Seth shouted, putting it right on.  
“There’s more, actually two more.”  
Seth reached into the bag again, and grabbed two more things. One was chocolate-covered pretzels (his and Dean’s favorite) and another one was something that made Seth smile.  
“This is so awesome!” He said, looking at the box set of Friends.  
“Thank you babe, this was great.” Seth said, kissing him. Dean smiled into the kiss, and kissed his boyfriend back.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Seth chuckled, putting the bag down gently.  
“Alright, ready for cake?”  
Seth nodded, feeling a bit scared. Dean never baked, ever. Seth dug in, and silently said a prayer.

Oh my God. Seth couldn’t show Dean he didn’t like this cake.  
“Dean? What flavour is this?”  
“I don’t know, some sort of funfetti shit. But I think it might be undercooked.”  
“You think?” Seth asked, coughing. Dean chuckled, “Well, someone isn’t getting lucky tonight.”  
Seth felt guilty. Did he make Dean feel bad by saying that? He would hate to bring down his boyfriend’s confidence, besides--it was his first time baking, and that never goes well. Seth thought for a moment before saying, “No! Dean, it may have not been made good, but you know what? It was made with love.” Seth comforted Dean, rubbing his back. Dean smiled, how did he get this lucky?  
“That was so fucking cheesy.” Dean laughed, leaning into Seth’s lips.  
“I know it was.” Seth laughed, kissing his boyfriend.  
“Let’s finish this off in the bedroom, yeah?” Dean chuckled, his forehead resting against Seth’s.


End file.
